1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emblem assembly of an automobile and, more particularly, to an emblem assembly of an automobile having excellent fixation characteristics in its installation and superior surface-finishing effect and three-dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a general emblem of an automobile. As shown in FIG. 1, the general emblem 2 of the automobile is fixedly attached on a cover 1 of the automobile.
The emblem 2 is made of aluminum, and a symbol 3 is shaped on an upper surface of the emblem. In order to have a three-dimensional effect, the symbol 3 is formed to be intagliated or embossed.
In this respect, however, when an edge portion 4 of the emblem 2 with the symbol 3 formed therein is thick, the edge portion 4 of the emblem 2 made of the metal material can be torn (broken) in a shaping process.
Thus, in case of the general emblem 2, in order to prevent the emblem from being torn, the emblem 2 is intentionally made of a material such as plastic, but in this case, a problem arises in that the portion of the symbol 3 of the emblem 2 is not sufficiently exposed visually to users.
In addition, when the surface of the emblem 2 made of plastic is processed through a printing method or the like, the number of processes is increased and a heavy metal added in the surface processing process is problematic.